Come Along Ponds!
by fobhew22
Summary: Yup, you guessed it. Series of mainly un-connected one-shots featuring Amy and Rory, mainly pre-Who. I suck at summaries, but give it a chance! All chapter title are Friends style, because I'm that original. EDIT: UPGRADED TO T FOR SUGGESTIVENESS IN CHAPTER 5. Please let me know if you don't think it's a T.
1. The One Where Mels Steals Her First Car

**Come Along Ponds!**

**Chapter 1: The One Where Mels Steals Her First Car**

Amy Pond sighed. This was definitely the last time she did anything quite as crazy as what just happened, or certainly, anything bad enough to get her landed in Gloucester police station…and just for once not in the waiting room.

The night had not been normal from the start: Augustus, her father, had been called down to London by his company for a business meeting, and that afternoon both her mother and Aunt Sharon left in a hurry. Their mother still lived in Scotland, and had had a rather bad fall. Both women were going to see if she was alright. Amy hadn't been allowed to go; her mother had argued she had college work to finish. This wasn't happening; she had been booked for a party in Gloucester, and working as a kissogram paid well, so she wasn't planning on missing it.

Planning on missing it was the right thing. She had missed her bus, and had no way of getting there. She couldn't turn to Rory, as he was working that night. When Mels showed up in a car and offered to give her a lift, Amy had been delighted. It had never occurred to her that Mels, forever a wild rebel, might have stolen it.

The police had pulled them over a few miles north of Gloucester. The pair had both been arrested: Mels for stealing it in the first place and Amy "for a sharp dose of discipline."

Amy had been stuck in the cell for ages. Mels' guardians, the Grangers, had come to pay Mels' bail ages ago, but wouldn't pay Amy's too.

"She probably forced my daughter to do it anyway," Mrs Granger had sniffed as she whisked her daughter from the station. The Grangers had a very low opinion of Amy.

Now Amy was bored. The cell was cold, and her short skirt was doing nothing to keep her warm.

Suddenly, the desk sergeant opened the cell door.

"You're free to go," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't let us catch you doing anything like that again."

"Thank you," Amy breathed, and hurried from the cell. She signed out her possessions (among them was her skimpy outfit she meant to wear for the party) and was led to the main entrance. There, sat in the waiting room, was…

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
>"What do you think?" Rory said with a smile. He gave her a brief hug and a peck on the cheek. "Getting you out of here before your parents find out."<p>

"But, how did you… I thought you were working tonight…"

"Mels called me as soon as she got home," Rory explained. "And it turns out work could spare me for the night. You must be freezing." He gave her his jacket as they stepped out into the cold.

"But the bail…"

"All paid," he said as they got into Rory's battered old Mini. He started the engine, but Amy put her head on his shoulder.  
>"Thank you Rory."<p>

**A/N: Just some Pond fluff to start off with. This is my first fic, so R+R are appreciated! **


	2. The One Where Rory Realises

**Chapter 2: The One When Rory Realises**

Rory Williams was thirteen when he realised he loved Amelia Pond.

Up until that point, she had been his best friend. All through primary school it had been the three of them; him, Amelia (he had to remember, it was Amy now. She had dismissed Amelia as "too fairy tale") and Mels. The Three Musketeers.

But then they'd gone to secondary school. It was cool; Rory managed somehow to become quite popular in his own respect. With a quick mind and a good memory, he picked up a lot of similarly gifted friends (who for the record, prefer the term 'intellectual bad-asses' rather than 'geek' or 'nerd'). Despite this, he still appeared to be the bottom of the social heap.

This was in contrast, of course, to Amy and Mels. The two, dismissing any bad rumours about the 'Raggedy Doctor', went from strength to strength, quickly establishing themselves as very popular indeed.

The three still hung out all the time though: they were the only people in that school who had come from Leadworth, so ever frequently after school they hung out, usually in Amy's room, and if not at Rory's house. But then Rory went away for the summer, and when he returned, everything had changed.

Rory had been away at his aunts for most of the summer. She lived in York, and during his stay he did a lot of touristy things: visited the York Wall, the National Railway Museum, and all kinds of things like that. He kept in contact with Leadworth via text, Amelia texting every couple of days telling of Mels' latest escapade and Jeff's blunder into the duck pond among other things.

They had been due to return to Leadworth two days before the start of the school term. However, their return train had been cancelled, meaning one of these days was taken up by sitting on cold station platforms, on replacement bus services and generally being delayed in every possible way imaginable. Rory, to his credit, hadn't complained for the entire time, but by the time they got home all three of the Williams family were exhausted. They all crawled into their beds and slept most of the next day. The brief time they were awake went towards getting ready for the next day.

To make matters worse, Rory overslept the next day, and missed the bus in Gloucester. He got a lift to school with his dad, but due to a tutor group split, he saw neither Amelia nor Mels until break time. When he did, he was amazed.

Amelia had changed a lot over the summer. The growth spurt she had been waiting for had finally kicked in, and her legs were longer than he had ever noticed them to be. Not that he had ever looked, but, you know…they were noticeable now, especially seeing how she had started wearing what he considered (and he was fairly certain her dad probably considered too) a very short skirt. Rory couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Over the summer, Amelia had grown from a girl to a young woman…and boy, did she look good.  
>Amelia noticed him standing at the door, slightly goggle-eyed, and ran over to him.<p>

"Hey!" she cried in joy, and threw him into a massive hug.

"A-Amelia!" Rory replied, trying not to be too embarrassed. "It's so good to see you. You…you've changed a lot."

"Oh please don't call me Amelia," she said. "It's Amy now."  
>"Oh. OK. Sorry."<p>

"Oh you can't help it," Amy said with a flick of her hair. "How've you been?"

They spent the rest of the break time catching up with each other, but all too soon they had to go. Rory couldn't help it, but he spent the rest of the day thinking about how…amazing she had become.

"You all right?" Amy had asked on the way home. "You seem a little out of things."

"Just glad to be home," Rory had said. He had noticed Mels smiling about something, but didn't bother to ask what.

But as he lay in his bed that night, Rory had realised something. After all these years of being Amy's friend, he had come to love her.


	3. The One With Amy's First Boyfriend

**Chapter 3: The One With Amy's First Boyfriend**

Amy had been at a friend's party. This was fine for Rory. He had no reason to try to control what she did. But when she came back looking almost shell-shocked, Rory thought he had a reason to ask what the matter was.

He made his way round to the Pond's house.  
>"Oh hello Rory!" Tabetha Pond was always happy to see Rory. "Here to see Amy?"<br>"Yes, she has one of my books," Rory said. Which was true, but certainly not the purpose of his visit.

Rory went upstairs, and knocked on Amy's door. "Are we alive in there?"  
>The door swung open. Amy looked absolutely wrecked.<br>"Good party?" Rory asked.

"Eh," Amy moaned. She wandered back over to her bed and collapsed onto it.  
>"What's up?" Rory asked, not expecting the answer.<br>"I think I may have kissed someone."

"What?" Rory was shocked. "Who?"  
>"You know James Gleason?"<br>"I'm familiar with him, yes." James was a bit of a bully to those he considered geeky, which sadly included Rory. "You didn't kiss him, did you?"  
>"Kind of." Amy sounded almost embarrassed.<p>

"Oh Amy," Rory sighed. "You know what he's like!"  
>"Yeah," Amy said defensively. "But when he was with me he was really sweet, and kind, and…now we're kind of going out."<p>

"What? Him?" Rory was dismayed, but didn't dare say why.

"Yeah," Amy said. "You got a problem with that?"  
>"Well, no, but…"<p>

"Then keep your beak out of my business!" Rory felt as if he had been slapped. He had always been mocked for having a big nose, but Amy had never insulted him for it. He burned red with embarrassment.

"I'll see you later," Rory said, and turned, quickly leaving the room. He heard Amy call after him, but he ignored her.

Rory spent a lot of time alone over the next couple of weeks. He avoided Amy and Mels: he was too hurt about what Amy had said to him, and he knew Mels would only support her. His other friends had shunned him; he had too many ties to Gleason for him to be associated with him. Therefore, he spent a long time sat at the far corner of the school canteen, reading books and trying not to get noticed. He could never usually face getting the school bus home, and just took the train instead.

Rory was sat alone one day when Miss Jenkins walked over. Miss Jenkins taught History at the school, and had taken a shine to Rory.

"You OK Rory?" she asked.

"Not particularly."

"Friends not talking to you?" Miss Jenkins was sympathetic. She had seen friendships fall apart and reunite so many times she couldn't count, but she was always there to offer sympathy.

Rory allowed his gaze to wander across the room to where Amy was sat with Gleason. Miss Jenkins glanced over.

"Ah!" she said. "The charming Miss Pond." She saw Rory was in no mood for teacher sarcasm.

"You'll get her back sometime," she sighed. "She just has to realise what's important."

Rory sighed.

"I hope you're right Miss."

It was a bitterly cold November, and Rory got on the train and sat in his usual seat away from the doors.  
>"Hey Big Nose." Rory glanced up, to see Gleason stood over him. He plonked into the seat next to him.<p>

"How've you been? You've been avoiding me these last few weeks," he said sarcastically. "Is it because I took your girlfriend away?"  
>"She's not my girlfriend," Rory muttered, moving to stand up and move away. Gleason grabbed his arm.<br>"Oh no you don't," he said mockingly cheerful. "Me and you have some catching up to do."  
>"I suppose Amy doesn't know you're here?"<br>"Of course not. Why would she care about you? You're nobody."

Mels was bored. She knew that her parents (_Amy and Rory at the moment, don't let your guard drop_) weren't speaking, but that didn't mean she couldn't sit on both sides of the fence. As time had passed, Rory had allowed her to meet him at the station some times. Rory had been pleasantly surprised to find that Mels took his side for once.

"She had no right to say that to you," she had said sympathetically.

She sat on the platform edge, disregarding the looks she was getting from the ticket staff. When the train arrived, she swung up onto the platform and walked along to the door where she knew Rory always got out. But Rory didn't get out of the carriage. In fact, when Mels asked about him to Mrs Poggitt, who had also been on the train, she said Rory had got off a couple of stops ago with a big looking lad".

Rory didn't arrive until the next train got in. He was now sporting a black eye and several bruises.

"What did you do, fall off the train?" Mels asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it," Rory said, storming out of the station.  
>Mels sighed. It was time to play detective to find out what happened. Though she had a fairly good idea what.<p>

Amy, despite appearances, was concerned about Rory. She regretted what she said, but Rory gave her no chance to apologise. Mels wasn't helping.

"You really shouldn't have said that," she had said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I want to apologise to him, he just won't give me chance," Amy protested.

Rumours had been flying the next day about where Rory had gained the bruises on his face, but he refused to talk to anyone, speaking only when his name was read out on the register. That lunchtime he didn't bother going into the lunchroom, and just sat out of the way on the corner of the school field.

Amy sat with Gleason and his friends again. Mels, who occasionally sat with them, came storming over, looking defiant.

"What did you do to Rory?" she asked. Amy turned to look at Gleason.

"What does she mean?"  
>"Got no idea," Gleason dismissed.<p>

Mels continued her barrage.

"On the train, last night. I know you were there. I know what you did."

"That big-nosed freak been spreading rumours about me?" Gleason sneered. "Tell him nice try."

Mels smirked.

"Fine," she said, and walked away, with an almost confident swagger.

Amy frowned; could James have done something? But he had moved on in the conversation, and she had no chance to talk to him until the end of the day.

Rory strode out of the school. No one had spoken to him that day. He was hurrying to the station to try and get away before Gleason could catch up with him.

Without warning, he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall.

"Thought you'd tell on me to Mels did you?" Gleason whispered threateningly.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Rory protested, shielding his face.

"Oh yeah? Then how come she came over to me today accusing me of it?" Gleason snarled. "I told you yesterday what would happen if you told anyone…"  
>"James?"<p>

Both boys looked round to see Amy standing there, aghast.  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

"Amy…I…"

"Are you hurting him?" There was a steely look in her eyes that Rory had never seen before. Gleason stuttered for a moment before continuing.

"What is it to you?"  
>"Rory is my friend."<br>"Some friend you've been," Gleason sneered. "You've barely looked at him while we've been going out…"  
>"Well I think it's safe to say that we're no longer going out." Amy glowered at Gleason.<br>"Fine," Gleason sneered. "Go on; run back to your little village boy. He's the best you'll ever get, you little…"

WHACK!

Gleason keeled over, leaving Rory, fist still bunched and looking shocked at himself.

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed. Gleason got up, shook his head and staggered off.

"You'll pay for this Williams!" he called over his shoulder…however the moment was ruined as he tripped over the pavement and landed flat on his face again.

Amy walked over to Rory, and gave him a hug that took him by surprise.

"I'm sorry Rory," she sighed. "I'm sorry I ignored you. But why did you have to hit him?"  
>"He was going to insult you," Rory replied. "But…thank you! You didn't have to defend me."<p>

"Oh, who have I been kidding?" Amy laughed. "You'll always be my favourite guy."

Rory was torn. Was now the time to tell Amy how he really felt? But no…she had only just broken up with her first boyfriend. It could wait.  
>Arm in arm, the two walked down to the station.<p>

A/N: This story will be picked up at some point, but I have other ideas to bring to life first from later in the relationship of the Ponds.


	4. The One At the Costume Party

**Chapter 4 – The One With the Costume Party**

**AN: Sorry about the long wait between chapters! Writers block is a terrible thing. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed in the meantime though. I toyed over a lot of ideas, but ultimately decided to take it a slightly different direction. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. Not yet...**

* * *

><p>Rory threw on the cape and stood back. For some reason, he thought, the outfit really suited him. Armour, sword, cape...the shop he had got it from had really gone the whole hog with the centurion look.<p>

Rory was back from university for the summer, and Jeff had announced that he was holding a costume party. Rory had gotten to the costume shop pretty quickly when he heard that he and Amy (still having trouble getting over the fact that it was _him and Amy_, after so long) had been invited. He had had trouble trying to pick one, but just as he was leaving he spotted a Roman soldier's costume in the corner.

"That old thing?" the store owner had said. "It's been there a while. I'm sure it'll be all right if you give it a wash and a polish, if you really want to buy it."

Rory had decided there and then to buy it; it was better than some of the other costumes there. He spent an afternoon washing the clothes and polishing the armour. It now shone like Rory was sure it would have done if it had been Roman times.

He imagined he looked a bit odd walking down Leadworth High Street dressed as a centurion, but he was sure he wasn't the only odd sight around that night. Sure enough...

"What up Ror?" Mels came striding along side, dressed in what could only be described as a cowboy outfit of some sort.

"Looking good Mels," Rory said.  
>"You flirt!" Mels teased. Pulling the gun from the holster, she pointed it at Rory in jest.<p>

"Maybe I ought to shoot you now." Rory sighed.

"That isn't a real gun is it?" he asked.

"Course not! God Rory, what do you take me for?" Mels laughed. "Besides, where would I get a real gun from?"

"Fair point," Rory admitted.

"Mind you, you don't look bad yourself," Mels said, looking Rory up and down. "You suit the centurion look."

"I know, it's weird right?" Rory said. "I saw and it and it just looked...right. It was the only one like it in the shop. All the other ones were just gimmicky costumes."  
>"The Last Centurion," Mels joked. "You'd make a good one."<p>

"Mels," Rory laughed. "I very much doubt that."

* * *

><p>Amy meanwhile, had reached the party alone. She had dared Rory that he wouldn't be able to find her among all the crazy costumes around. Just from a precursory glance across the party (many people already sampling the contents of Jeff's dad's liquor cabinet) she could see a chicken, a nurse (a similar costume to the one she used for her...job), a cowboy, a Red Indian and (of all things) a sheep. She had gone all out to not be recognised, with a new costume that Rory didn't know about. She was dressed as a sexy policewoman, with her hair tied up and hidden by a hat, and the skirt a lot shorter than she was sure the police would probably let her wear if she had joined. She had even completed the outfit with a pair of handcuffs and a canister which she supposed would of contained pepper spray in real life, but in actual fact contained a small amount of cheap alcohol.<p>

She lurked near the back of the mob, keeping an eye on the entrance. She spotted Mels wandering in alone, but Rory was still nowhere to be seen. She was about to write him off as not coming when...

"Good evening officer."

Amy spun round, and there, in his centurion costume, was Rory.

"Look at you!" she gasped. "You look...hot. And Italian."

"And you, Miss Pond, are hardly in a position to call anyone other than you hot. In fact you're moe than hot, you're..." Rory was about to finish the sentence, but stumbled over the word, but Amy understood.

"I know," Amy smiled. "I thought that you may not find e in all this, especially how different I tried to be, but..." Rory held her close.

"Amy Pond," he promised. "I will always find you."

* * *

><p>A few years later, as Rory watched Mels point a gun at the Doctor, a small part of him recognised the gun. It was the same as the one that had been part of her costume that night.<p>

'So it was a real gun then.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try not to be as long with the next one.<strong>


	5. The One Where Amy Loses the Key

**Chapter 5 – The One Where Amy Loses the Key**

**A/N: Time for something different...something a little more dirty. Nothing too bad, of course. I don't think its that bad. No worse than the implication that River was concieved on a bunkbed. But if you do happen to be the sort of person who is of a very sensitive nature, maybe just wait for the next chapter. It features a man called Marvin (points if you get the reference). May upgrade to T to be on the safe side. If you don't think it's that bad, please let me know. **

**This chapter is set a few weeks after the events of the last one, just so you can keep track.**

**As per usual, I don't own Doctor Who, though if I did I would not have changed any of series 7 one bit!**

* * *

><p>There was nothing, in Amy Pond's opinion, like lying in bed on an early morning. The sun was just starting to peek through the curtains, and a breeze drifted through the open window. Mels had crashed at Amy's the previous night after ANOTHER argument with her parents about her education. This wasn't unusual – Mels had dropped out of her first year of university, and was insistent that she could cope without it. Her parents completely disagreed, insisting that she restarted her first year.<p>

Mels had spent a lot of nights at Amy's recently.

At this moment in time, Amy did not care for this. It was still early, too early to consider getting up. She heard Mels stirring from the camp bed on the floor, but Amy merely rolled over and dozed off again.

When she awoke again, Mels was dressed, and looked ready to leave – though for some reason she seemed to be sat over the top of Amy's legs. She tried to sit up, but suddenly jerked backwards. Suddenly it was all too clear what Mels had done – she had taken the handcuffs from the policewoman kiss-o-gram uniform (now strewn across the floor) and for some reason cuffed Amy to the bed. At that very moment Mels was tying her feet together with a scarf.

"Mels!" Amy shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, morning Amy," Mels smiled as if nothing was happening. "Pleasant sleep?" Amy ignored this.

"Mels, why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

Mels shrugged. "Felt like it. That, and I'm borrowing some money from you."

"Mels, I would have given you the money. You don't have to handcuff."

"Nah." Mels laughed. "But it is more fun, don't you agree?" She giggled and wandered out of the room.

"MELS!" Amy bellowed.  
>"I'll tell Rory where you are in a few hours!" she called back.<p>

Amy lay back down and sighed. It seemed she was stuck until Rory arrived later. She was only thankful that her parents were out – it would have been awkward explaining about the kiss-o-gram uniforms...

* * *

><p>It was perhaps fortunate for Amy that Rory had cause to go round Amy's house early that day. Rory had been around the previous day, and had accidentally left his bag in the Pond's house. It wouldn't have normally mattered, but he was going away in a few days and really needed to pack.<p>

He reached the house, and knocked loudly on the door. Amy's parents, he observed, were out – that much was evident from the fact their car was missing. It being a Wednesday, they must both be at work.

Another thing he noticed fairly quickly was that the door wasn't just unlocked, it was open – it swung open as he knocked. Fearing the worst – had they been burgled? Where was Amy? – he crept into the house. Glancing around for something he could defend himself with, his eyes laid on a cricket bat by the door. He thought back to the few days previously, and thanked his stars that the bat hadn't been moved...

* * *

><p>"<em>Rory!" Amy called as she walked over toward the village green. "Are you playing cricket?"<em>

_Rory smiled and kissed his girlfriend as she came over._

"_Not quite," he said. "My dad borrowed this off your dad for some cricket thing of his. I'm just taking it back for him, cos knowing Dad he'd probably forget!" Amy laughed. _

"_Come on," she said, taking him by the arm. "I'll take it back with you..."_

* * *

><p>Creeping up the stairs, Rory was fast becoming convinced that the Ponds had not been burgled. Not a thing was out of place any more than was normally the case. Rory however, was still concerned for the welfare of his girlfriend, and made his way stealthily to her bedroom.<p>

"Is someone there?" he heard Amy call.

"It's all right," Rory replied. "It's me. You know your front door is..."

By this point he had stepped into Amy's room, and come face to face with Amy, handcuffed to the bed and wearing only her nightie.  
>"Okay then...this is new..." Rory was able to say before he burst out laughing. "How did you get like that?"<p>

"Shut up!" Amy said crossly. "You can blame Mels. She stayed over and ended up borrowing some money."

"So..."

"And for some reason she put me like this so I wouldn't stop her!"

"Do you happen to know what she did with the key?" Rory asked.

"You'll have to look for it."

Rory began to hunt for the missing key. It took him a while, but he at last found it hidden among the clutter on the floor.

"Now then, let's get you out of here," Rory said, and bent over Amy to reach to her handcuffed hands. Just as he did, she kissed him – just once on the cheek, but once her hands were free, she kissed him again, more passionately...

* * *

><p>"Then what?"<p>

Amy's university flatmates waited eagerly to hear what happened next. Amy simply smiled. What was it Mels sometimes said?

"Spoilers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A review might be nice.** **It would make my Christmas. I promise you, Chapter 6 will be back to business as usual. Well, as normal as it gets.**

**BTW, if anyone's read this month's DWM, it's set with young Ponds with a girl called Veronica something-or-other. She may feature in the future...**


End file.
